Inuyasha The Movie: Days End
by BeyondOrpheus
Summary: My Inuyasha The Movie story. Views and reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated! Copyright 2003 J.D. Writings All Rights Reserved.


By: Jesse Delashmit

The movie starts out with a zoomed in close-up of two people holding hands. The camera then zooms out to see who the people are and they turn out to be. Our favorite half-demon and school-girl.

They are walking along a dusty dirt road. The sun is making Inuyasha's hair look bleached white and Kagome's hair a lot complex and darker than usual. Beads of sweat are dripping off Inuyasha's chin.

"Kagome, what is it that is so important? It is so hot can't we rest for at least a minute?" the tired and sweaty half-demon whines. "Shhhhhh! Inuyasha don't be like that. You know better then that.

And besides Inuyasha we are almost there." she explains to him. "Well I hope we get there soon baby. 'Because I may pass out if we have to walk anymore. Whew! It feels like hell out here. It's so hot!

How hot did the people tell you it is suppose to be today?" he asks with exhaustion. "The people you are referring to are the weather people. And they said that the highest is 113 degrees and the lowest is 12.

I can't wait until it gets dark. You want to know why? Inuyasha, huh do you?" she asks with anticipation. "No! Not really. I could care less to be honest with you. I'm sorry I seem grumpy Kagome but I'm too hot and tired to talk right now.

But go on ahead and tell me if you really want to." he says with boredness. "Because it is the perfect chance for snow! I love snow! It is my favorite thing about weather. Every time I hear snow is heading our way. Then I get sooooooooo excited." she shrills in a high pitched voice.

"Owwwww...That is really interesting Kagome...I'm "overjoyed" as well." Inuyasha remarks with dullness. "Inuyasha you never do want to have fun. You can be so boring sometimes. I mean snow doesn't happen much around here." she replies.

"Well...I don't know about all that Kagome...BUT I do know this...When it snows it gets colder...And right now I would love to see some snow...If it means that it will cool me down." he says with a little excitement.

Kagome sighs and goes, "I give up Inuyasha. I can't hardly do anything fun with you anymore. I don't know why I bother now a days." "Hey, Kagome how much longer? My feet are starting to cook." Inuyasha whines and points to his red feet.

"See...They hurt so much Kagome." he tells her. "Fine! We are here! You are as annoying as a little kid. I don't know how I put up with you." she says with annoyness. "See what Kagome?" he asks in confusion.

"God! Are you blind Inuyasha? Do you not see that lake in front of you? Or are you just doing this to make me annoyed?" she asks. Inuyasha blocks the sun from his eyes and sees the crystal sparkling blue lake.

A smile spreads across his face as he jumps in the air out of excitement. "Yes! Finally some water! Come on Kagome let's jump in!" he says as he splashes in causing a big tidal wave to crash on Kagome.

When the water floats away. Kagome is laying on the ground coughing up water. "Ugh...Nasty...Disgusting." she says with meaning. She then looks at Inuyasha who is floating on his back and waving for Kagome to join him.

Kagome takes her time as she strips down to her bathing suit that she brought with her. She then gets a running start and jumps in. When she splashes in her splash causing Inuyasha to sink to the bottom.

When she looks around for Inuyasha she doesn't see him. "I wonder where he could have gone to. He's the one that whined for so long about wanting to get cool." she wonders to herself. She doesn't have to wonder long.

As she feels someone's hands push her up under her armpits. "What? What's going on? Help! Help! Inuyasha help! Help!" she shrieks. She then is dropped in the water with force. "Damn Kagome.

I didn't know you would freak out like that! It's just me. Your scream could break the sound barrier without a doubt...I think you busted my ear drums out...I was just having fun with you." he said.

"Well you should have said something or at least warned me! I thought someone was trying to kidnap me!" she yells at him. "The only reason I did that was because you said that I'm boring." he yells back at her.

"See? You see what you did Inuyasha? Now you made Yin worry. Thanks a lot you jerk." she yells at him again. "Jerk! I'm not the jerk here. You are the one who was criticizing me earlier." he yells back at her again.

"Um...Did I come at a bad time guys? Are you two fighting? Is it because of me?" Yin asks with innocence in her voice. "No...It's not because of you Yin...It's just that I and Inuyasha differ...

You know how boys are!" Kagome soothes to her. It doesn't at first look like she bought what Kagome said until Kagome winks at her. A then smile starts to light up on her face. "Okay. Thanks Kagome.

I know how boys are." she says as she sticks her tongue out at Inuyasha. "Hey, don't you stick your tongue out at me. What would you mother or even father say if they saw you doing that?" Inuyasha asks even though he knows the answer.

"They would tell me not to do it. Because it is rude and impolite...So can I play with you guys?" she asks. They are about to say something when we hear Sango yelling, "Yin? Yin, where are you? There you are!

Honey you know better than that to just walk off and leave my side. I was worried and was about to get Miroku. But he was securing us a fancy place tonight at a hotel and I didn't want to bother him.

Oh, and I see that you walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome. Now come on Yin! Let's leave them alone because it looks like they need it." Sango says. As she then takes the 7 year old, long black haired, girl by the hand.

"Bye guys!" Yin tells them with very sad eyes. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could resist those eyes and look that she gave them. They tell Sango its fine and that she can play with them. Sango then releases Yin and tells them where she'll be if anything happens.

Kagome and Inuyasha assure Sango that everything will be fine as she then walks off. Inuyasha is the first to play with her as he grabs her and starts tossing her up in the air and then catches her as she falls.

This makes Yin giggle with happiness with each toss. Inuyasha then tosses Yin to Kagome as she catches her. "Watch out Inuyasha! She isn't a toy or a rag doll. You got to treat her very gentle." she warns him.

"Geez! Calm down Kagome. Yin doesn't seem like she mind that. Did you Yin?" Inuyasha asks. Yin tells Kagome that she doesn't mind as she puts her down in the cold water. This makes Yin shiver for a few minutes.

"YAOW! It's cold. I think my feet are numb." she tells them as they both know that she is exaggerating. "Yeah, you are absolutely right Yin! I do believe your feet are frozen! We better operate on them fast!

Before they fall off and I'm pretty sure that you don't want your feet to fall off. Now do you, Yin?" Inuyasha tells her as she shakes her head no! "Please help me Kagome!" Yin begs as Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

The half-demon winks at her and mouths the words "Play along." as Kagome nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, Inuyasha I think you are right. We better get her out of this water fast! Quick Inuyasha grab her!" Kagome commands him.

Inuyasha grabs Yin and rushes to the shore and places her under the shade of a tree. Yin looks scared and worried as she sees Kagome running with a First-Aid Kit in her hands. When Kagome reaches them Yin looks like she's about to cry.

"Now Yin close your eyes. Because you do not want to see this. Just close your eyes and think about something that brings you happiness." Kagome tells her. Yin nods her head and then shuts her eyes tight.

Inuyasha then takes off her sandals and puts band-aids around her feet. Kagome looks at Yin as he's doing this and tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Please guys! Please save me. Help me guys! I don't want to die." she begs to them.

Kagome tells Inuyasha to unwrap the bandages around her feet as he does reluctantly. After Inuyasha does this he looks up at Yin and sees that she is crying. "Yin! We were just kidding." Inuyasha tells her with a laugh.

Yin opens her eyes and goes, "Kidding? You mean you guys lied to me?" she asks. "Yeah, Yin we are sorry. We didn't mean to make you cry. It was suppose to be in good fun. So stop crying please!" Kagome tells her.

Yin looks at both of them and goes, "I can't believe you guys did that to me. I would expect this from Inuyasha but you Kagome. That threw me off guard. I'm disappointed in you two. And I'm going now!

I rather be with my parents then being lied to by you guys. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Yin tells them. As she then gets up and walks to Miroku who appears from over the hill.

He looks at Yin and sees that her eyes are watery and that she is sniffling. So Miroku gets on one knee and asks her what's wrong? "It's Kagome and Inuyasha. They played a mean trick on me daddy.

They said that my feet were going to freeze off! Isn't that horrible?" she asks as he wipes the tears from her eyes. When he gets done with that he walks to Inuyasha and Kagome, who are looking at the ground not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, you two better be ashamed of yourselves. She's just a kid you two. That was a pretty cruel joke you guys. All I'm saying is don't do something as stupid and mean like that ever again.

If you guys want to play a joke on her try something less mean-full." Miroku tells them. He then picks up his daughter and walks off. But as they're walking off Kagome and Inuyasha look at Yin.

She is sticking her tongue out at them and is laughing about it. Kagome soon realizes what she did and goes, "Why that little...Inuyasha finishes her sentence for her by saying "Brat!" They continue to look at her until her and Miroku disappear.

"I can't believe she pulled that on us. She is so manipulative and smart. I would've never thought of that. She is slick and plays the innocent victim act. Just because she wants to hear us get chewed out by her damn dad." Inuyasha tells Kagome.

"I bet that is the only reason she wanted to play with us. Is because of that Inuyasha. But then again she is really sweet and can be a good girl. When she wants to be, which is most of the times." Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha agrees with her as they both then get up and head the direction that Miroku and Yin headed a few minutes ago. As they are walking dark clouds form under their heads. They think that it's going to rain as they race back to the village as the scene switches.

We are in a dense forest. A sword cuts down a very tall tree as the swordsman yells, "TIMBER!" When the tree falls we see that the swordsman is, Sesshomaru. A girl appears behind him saying, "Baby not so loud. I got a headache."

Sesshomaru looks at the girl with anger. "Know your place in this world human!" he tells her as she quivers down to her knees and pleads, "I'm sorry Master Sesshomaru! I'm real sorry." Sesshomaru looks at her in disgust.

"Get up! Get on your feet. There is nothing more disgusting then a person begging for their life. That is so cowardly and pathetic." he commands as she gets up and kisses him on the lips. Sesshomaru seems unfazed by this and starts to chop branches off of the tree.

The girl, whose name is Nozomi, asks Sesshomaru what he is doing. "Nozomi I'm chopping these branches off to use for firewood." he tells her as Nozomi cocks her head like a puppy. Sesshomaru then sighs and continues chopping.

Sesshomaru is thinking, "What was I thinking? When I met her...She is annoying but pretty." as he's chopping. The camera then changes scenes back to the village. Miroku and Sango are playfully chasing Yin as she is giggling all the way.

It then pans over to Inuyasha and Kagome eating fish near the warm fire. They haven't said anything to one another in awhile. Kagome is about to say something to him. But he puts his fingers up in the motion for her to be quiet.

"Its him." is all Inuyasha says as he draws his sword out. Kagome asks who this "him" is but he doesn't answer. He tells her to "Be quiet! Because "he" is coming and this time he's mine." Kagome is still pondering who this guy is as the fire goes out in a gush of wind.

Kagome has a pretty good idea of who it is as the figure appears closer. When the figure gets close enough it jumps over the dead fire and lands in front of Kagome. When he landed it caused dirt and dust to hit Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha is spitting out dirt as Kagome looks up at the figure. The figure turns out to be, Kouga much to Inuyasha's dismay and anger. Before Kouga can say anything to her Inuyasha swings his sword at him.

But Kouga ducks and Inuyasha tries again but Kouga ducks again. Inuyasha brings his sword above his head and is about to bring it down on Kouga's skull but Kagome yells "SIT!" Making him crash to the ground.

Inuyasha rolls over in pain as Kouga walks over to Kagome. "What's up Kagome? Has this damn mutt been treating you well? Probably not knowing him and the way he is. I don't know why you put up with him." he tells her.

Kagome doesn't know what to say to him. Kouga then grabs her by the hands and is about to kiss her. When we hear a girl yells, "Kouga! So this is what you've been doing. Flirting with other girls, huh?"

Kouga looks back at her with a scared look on his face, "Damn! I thought I killed her a long time ago. Well I got to get away from her, Kagome. So I'll see you around." he tells Kagome. As he then kicks up his feet and zooms by. With the girl wolf-demon not much far behind him.

When Inuyasha gets up and dusts the dirt off of him. He asks Kagome what is the deal with that woman wolf-demon. But Kagome goes, "I don't know Inuyasha. Your guess is as good as mine."

The camera then pans over to Miroku and Sango. Sango is stitching Yin a demon slayer costume. It then pans over to Miroku and Yin lying in the grass and looking at the pretty stars.

"There all done. Yin come here! I have a surprise for you." her mom tells her. She jumps up and goes, "Surprise! Thank you, mommy. Let me have it!" she says with excitement. Sango then shows her the costume as she rushes over to try it on.

"This is really pretty mom. Thank you for making this for me! And it fits just right." she tells her mom with glee as the camera fades out. When the camera fades back in, it's early in the afternoon.

Inuyasha is hunting for fish with his sword in the lake. When he feels a very strong and powerful demon sense approaching him. "Yes! Finally! Now I can test my new sword powers on this demon, whose coming closer." he says to himself with a smile on his face.

He doesn't get a good view of the demon. Until it's about an inch from his face. "Well, well, well. What a shock? I would never think that I would see you again. Especially considering what happened to your girl.

So how have you been Sesshomaru? Did you come here to start a fight with me? Because that's fine if you do." Inuyasha tells him with eagerness. "Shut up you mangy mutt. I didn't come here to fight you.

I just happened to come across you as I was journeying. Besides I got bigger fish to fry then deal with a wimpy half-demon like you. I'm on my way to Naraku's castle right now! So move out of the damn way." he warns the half-demon.

"I'll get out of your damn way. If you tell me where Naraku is hiding. And that is the only reason and I mean the ONLY damn reason. So fess up and tell me where that low life son of a bitch is." Inuyasha commands him.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha! Get out of my way now! I don't have time to deal with you." Sesshomaru tells him as his eyebrows burrow and an evil look spreads on his face. "Fine! I'll move out of your way." Inuyasha says as he does.

"But wait! What do you plan on doing when you get there? Battling him yourself? He'll surely kill you Sesshomaru. Let me go with you and then together we can defeat him. Come on this is the only thing I've ever asked you.

Brother let me come!" Inuyasha pleads. Sesshomaru stops dead in his tracks and looks at Inuyasha with an enraged look on his face. "I have no brother Inuyasha. So don't ever refer to me as your brother ever again.

Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way. See you later Inuyasha." he says with coldness. The demon then continues on his way as Inuyasha is commanding him to stop. But Sesshomaru doesn't listen and just continues on his way.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha screams when Sesshomaru disappears. The camera then switches to Kagome, Akira, and Sango picking a whole bunch of different flowers. "These flowers smell so good." the young girl tells the others.

Kagome then notices some pretty ones near a forest and she goes to walk to them. Leaving the other two behind. Kagome is thinking, these flowers smell really good as she reaches the batch of flowers.

She bends down to pick them but a purple liquid sprays from the pollen. Kagome is knocked out almost on impact. The camera then pans over to Sango and Yin. Sango is picking some flowers.

When she notices that Kagome isn't around. She looks for a few minutes and finally sees her lying on the ground. Not budging or moving at all. So Sango yells to Kagome. Hoping that the screams would wake her up.

But no luck. As Sango then rushes over to her leaving Yin to pick flowers. Sango is pounding her feet as she's running. But when she gets half-way to Kagome a thick smoke flows out of the ground, blinding her.

When Sango reached her, Kagome is gone. She then starts to panic and looks under fallen trees, boulders, and even in bird's nests. But she can't find her when Yin walks up to her about an hour later.

"Hum...Where is Kagome? Mommy, do you know where she is?" Yin asks. "I don't know sweetie. But help mommy look for her. Okay just look under the places that I haven't." Sango tells her as she does.

After spending 30 minutes looking, they give up and head back to the others. Much to the shock of the others, Inuyasha doesn't seem shocked at all. "She probably went back to her own time.

She'll be back by tomorrow morning. So quit worrying about her and let's eat." he tells them. "But Inuyasha did you not here me? She vanished when smoke came out of the ground. Don't you fine that a little bit odd?" Sango inquires.

"Just drop it Sango. She'll be back in the morning and that is all there is to it. She most likely went home to study for one of her era's test or something stupid like that. You know how she is. It's hard enough keeping track of her.

Day by damn day. She pops in and out everyday. She'll come back when she is ready." Inuyasha tells them. They all think Inuyasha is just trying to make them drop it so that he won't start worrying about her.

So they change the subject and go to sleep. Since by the way the moon looks it's getting pretty late. The screen then blacks out but comes back in a few seconds later. The moon is still out but even it's starting to go down.

Miroku is awaken by hearing Inuyasha murmur to himself, "Dammit Kagome...Always leaving when we need her most...Well I'll teach her...She needs to tell us when she plans on going back to her time."

Miroku creeps up behind him and yells, "HEY!" That scares Inuyasha as he falls down the well. So when Miroku looks down to see if he is alright, Inuyasha isn't there. Miroku says to himself, "He must be looking for Kagome."

The monk then lies back down beside Sango and falls to sleep. When we meet up with the gang, its morning time. Miroku is trying to calm the returned Inuyasha down but with no luck.

"Inuyasha. Are you sure that she's not there?" Miroku asks as the half- demon says, "Dammit Miroku she's not there. I thought Sango was kidding when she said that Kagome vanished but I guess she was being serious.

Well you guys stay here in case she comes back. I'm off to look for her, so I see you guys around." He then runs off in search of the missing Kagome. The camera then pans back over to Miroku and Sango.

They just look at each other as the camera fades out. When it fades back in, Inuyasha is walking down an abandoned street. He has been looking since early morning and now its early afternoon.

"Dam! Where did Kagome get to? If only I had a clue of where she went to?" he ponders to himself. He walks for a few more minutes until he smells a demon approaching him from the north.

"I can recognize that smell anywhere." he says to himself with rage in his voice. Not soon after he says that Kaguara appears before him. "Hello, Inuyasha...I didn't come here to fight you.

So you can un-draw your sword. I came here to deliver you a message from my master, Naraku. He states that if you aren't at his castle by sun-down. Then he is going to kill Kagome.

Because he is finally powered up and ready to slain you. That is all, so good-bye Inuyasha." she then vanishes in a white light. She said it so fast that Inuyasha didn't have to time to react or respond.

His face is just glowing red with anger. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll kill that son of a bitch. Before he even lays a finger on you. I'm going to kill him before he even knows what hit him." the furious demon states to himself.

The camera then fades out as Inuyasha head back to the others. When it fades back in Kagome is tied up inside a dark and mere key basement. She is screaming for someone to let her go as Naraku approaches her.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Kagome asks. A smile spreads across Naraku's face. "I plan on using you as bait my dear. But Inuyasha better hurry up because your time is ticking away." he tells her.

"My time? What do you mean? Untie me right now! Unless you want Inuyasha to kick your ass? And you got lucky last time you and him squared off. But you won't win this time.

Now get these ropes off me Naraku right now!" Kagome screams at him. The powerful half-breed just smiles at her with an evil smile. He walks closer to her as the camera fades out yet again.

When it fades in we join the gang. The sun is starting to go down but they still have time. Inuyasha is starting to doubt about them rescuing her in time as the others try their best to cheer him up.

But with no luck whatsoever. Inuyasha is about to give up when he senses Naraku nearby. They all then rush toward that strong smell and they reach Naraku's castle. They don't see anyone outside so they creep inside.

But before they enter Sango tells Kirara to stay out here and watch Yin. Which it does as Miroku and Sango enter behind Inuyasha and the scared Shippo. They are walking down the hallway when Miroku starts talking.

"Alright finally we will destroy that son of a bitch Naraku. Are you ready Sango?" she nods her head yes as he then asks Shippo the same question he quivery says that he is. Miroku then asks Inuyasha the same question.

"I said Inuyasha are you ready?" Inuyasha just keeps walking and he finally says that he is when they reach a door leading to the basement. Inuyasha tells them that Naraku is in there.

He then tells them to get ready because they are about to breach in. The camera then looks at each one of their faces and sweat is dripping down each one of them. Inuyasha and Miroku then step back and ram the door.

BOOM! The door breaks down as they all rush in. Inuyasha is the first to reach Naraku as the evil half-demon turns around to face them. "Alright we're here now where is Kagome? Let her go now!" Inuyasha commands him.

"I would Inuyasha but you are late. You are the reason that Kagome is gone from this world. It's your entire fault Inuyasha and no one else's." Naraku tells him. Inuyasha glows with rage as he charges at him with his sword.

Inuyasha takes a swing at his head but Naraku ducks and sends one of his branches into Inuyasha's stomach. The branch rips through his stomach as it picks him up and hangs him upside down in mid-air.

It then starts slamming his head into the ground as Sango releases her boomerang. The boomerang cuts the branch in half. Inuyasha hits the ground hard as her boomerang flies back to her.

Sango is about to release it again but Kaguara appears in front of her and Miroku. So Miroku starts to draw his wind tunnel as Sango sends a boomerang in her direction. As the camera switches back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face is becoming really bloody from the tree branches that Naraku keeps sending his way. Inuyasha's sword soon gets knocked out of his hand and goes flying to who knows where.

Inuyasha tries to put up his hands in time to block his next attack but Naraku's branch wraps around his throat and hosts him high in the air. "See Inuyasha...You cannot beat me." Naraku tells him as he drops him to the ground.

His branch then picks Inuyasha back up again and drops him once more. Naraku is about to do it again but a blue light rips through his castle and through him. The camera then pans over to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku's tunnel has almost completed sucking in Kaguara. When a blue light covers them and the entire screen. When the light fizzles out Inuyasha is lying in a field beside the other members.

He soon regains conscious and stands up. He looks around and sees Kagome's dead body on top of Yin screaming self. "Get it off! Help!" she screams as Inuyasha rushes to her.

Inuyasha picks up Kagome's body and walks to a meadow. He then drops to his knees and starts saying, "First you took Kikyo away from me. Now you took Kagome. Naraku you son of a bitch."

He then starts crying as the camera changes. The camera pans to Miroku and Sango holding Yin trying to calm her down. Because she is going hysterical. Miroku and Sango then watch Inuyasha as Kagome wakes up.

She is about to ask Inuyasha why he is crying when he is hit with a branch from behind. He goes flying and lands a couple of yards away from the well. When Inuyasha tries to get up another branch is sent his way.

The branch is about to nail him. When it is cut in half by a blue light. When the light disappears Inuyasha looks up and sees Sesshomaru standing in front of him. The full-demon tells Inuyasha to stand up and help him defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha does and asks why he helped him but the demon gives him no answer and draws his sword. Inuyasha draws his sword as well and stands beside his brother. "Now you'll die Naraku.

You should have never killed Rin...Now you are going to pay eternity in hell." Sesshomaru tells him as his sword powers up. Inuyasha starts powering his sword up as Naraku sends a pair of branches their way.

Right when the branches are about to hit, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both send their most powerful sword attacks at him. The moves split through the branches and nearly impale him before he is able to vanish with the Shikon jewel.

A big branch hits Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the head in the midst of this destruction as they both black out. When Inuyasha wakes up the sun is shining above him. Sesshomaru helps him up.

Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru "Thanks brother." As Sesshomaru disappears with his girlfriend.

As the camera fades out for another time. When it fades in Inuyasha is standing in front of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yin, Kirara, and Kagome.

Kagome kisses Inuyasha on the lips and he kisses her back.

Inuyasha then picks up Kagome and starts kissing her. It then fades into a scene of a campfire where the gang is all sitting around talking. Because Miroku has a special announcement to make.

Sango is sitting beside Miroku as the fire is burning bright. Miroku then tells all of them that he and Sango have finally decided on a wedding date.

He then kisses Sango and the camera looks up at the sky as an image of Kikyo, Rin, and the glowing Shikon No Tama is displayed. The camera then locks on this image and then fades out.

THE END


End file.
